


Unintended

by Stewolf



Series: Just like candy :P [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A little depression, Crushes, Death, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is upset about events that took place lately in his life. After a painful defeat he needs to face next challenge in new school where his life’s going to be change forever by guy who can’t stop smiling for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone to my first fanfiction ever! I hope you like it. And don't worry, only at the beginning it might be a little bit sad but I promise it will get happier soon. Also English is not my first language so there might be a few mistakes.

**_\---_ **

**_May_ **

 

Robert was standing in the middle of the field with his hands on his knees while breathing for oxygen. He left empty and useless. This game was the worst he’d played in this season. He feels guiltiness taking over his mind and soul. He missed so many opportunities today. He let down his team, his friends and family who were standing on tribunes hoping for a victory. Young man bit his lip hard and closed his eyes. He tried to stop himself from crying. They were so close to winning title of champions. But he let them down. All of them.

                He felt a warm, big hand resting on his shoulder. It was Kuba. He didn’t say anything, but his touch was enough to say “you did what you could”. Older man looked down at his feet. Robert saw that he’s blaming himself too. He straightens himself up and pulls his teammate into a small hug.

                And then he looked at the winners. Abba’s song _Winner takes it all_ started to play in his head and he felt even angrier at himself. The sight of this group jumping in happiness, screaming and singing something he couldn’t hear. He looked at tall kid with blond hair who scored the winning goal. He hated and admired him at the same time. There was _something_ in this boy and he felt that he’s not that bad, but bitterness of losing made him angry about blond who was now hugging with a big, muscular guy who didn’t look like a typical teenager. God... what his mom was feeding him?

                Robert let Kuba free and took him to rest of his team. They all silently tried to comfort each other when they’d heard someone screaming through megaphone. He turned around and saw the opponents kneeling on the ground while hugging each other before their fans on tribunes. The said blond held megaphone in his hand and screamed words Robert was unable to understand. He screamed and crowd followed him. Then everyone started to jump and scream even louder celebrating victory, creating big red mass of happiness and joy. Young player couldn’t take in anymore. He took his team to yellow part of stadium and started to clap. Hard and loud. Till his hands started to hurt. His team started to follow him and crowed respond with the same. No words were needed. That was the only thanks he could give to people who believed in him today.

                He didn’t notice when red ones stop celebrating and victorious team headed toward them until he was face to face with blond dude. He needed to look up since the guy was taller than him. He met a big, warm smile before he was pulled into a quick hug.

                “Nice game, dude” he said. “It was pleasure to have you as my opponent” he let him free and Robert had a second to look closer at his face and he almost smiled seeing weird puberty hair under this guys big nose and on his chin . This seemed very funny to him and he didn’t even know why.

“Cat ate your tongue?” he joked. Robert didn’t respond to this either. He only pat this guy shoulder and walked to other player wearing red, smiling a little bit. Black skinned guy probably though that it was a forced smile but Robert was truly smiling ‘cause of bloody puberty beard. How is that even possible?! Any way, he shook.. Jérôme was his name? This guys hand and headed towards next ones. When he finally finished he was able to get a shower and rest a bit. And when he got to his mother’s car he felt empty and guilty again. He tried to hold his tires until he was alone in his room. Can it get any worst?

 

 

\---

**_October_ **

 

Oh it could. It always does. He was standing before a school entrance. His mom gave him a bag from bakery, as she wanted to gave him a perfect and sweet breakfast for his first day at the new school. It was already half of October and Robert felt stress with new environment.

“Sweetie it’s going to be alright” she hug him tight “Remember, you’re my champion and you’ll always be”

“Thanks mom” he smiled and freed himself. He and his family needed to move after his mom got a better job offer in another city. His sister already went to school previous day, but Robert couldn’t. He had an awful fight with his former teammates just before trip to new home. Some of them said good bye to him nicely, but other were furious that he’s leaving them just before season starts. He wanted to stand by their side for longer but it was impossible. He tried to tell them this, but it made them angry even more. He lost his friends like Kuba or Marco. This was a lot for him as his world was crushing down since his lost of father. His mom was struggling to pay bills and new job was a big chance for them. It allowed Robert to ship his part time job and concentrate fully on school and his passion – football.  Secretly he hoped that they will soon start to talked to him again.

When he entered school he was greeted by noise of hundreds teens speaking at ones. Typical school thing. Nothing to worry about. He took a big breath and let it go slowly. It’s going to be good. You’re the boss. You will rule this school. Just head towards principal office as it was instructed by women who phoned him last week. But where it is? He bit his lower lip.

He look at a couple of students who were standing near him. Five guys in red hoodies with schools logo. He knew them very, very well. Last year high school football champions. He recognised their captain whose name he couldn’t remember. Than Jérôme. And that big guy. They were standing next to some young kid with soft face ages and blond hair. Of course the fifth guy couldn’t be anyone else then his nightmare _Mr Puberty Hair_. He was laughing and smiling so hard that it seemed almost impossible for someone to be this happy at school when clock showed 7.40 am. Blond poked big guy with his elbow not giving a damn that the other one could easily hurt him if he lose his nerves.

Robert sight and knew that he will need to talk to them soon so there’s no point in waiting till the very last moment. They’re his new team after all. His new.. friends? He walked over to them slowly, hearing how they were laughing at same lame joke from _Puberty Hair_.

“Hi” he said calmly with a little smile. They all stop laughing and look at him.

“Oh you must be Robert Lewandowski!” Captain welcomed him with a big smile and shook his hand gently. “I’m Philipp Lahm”

“Nice to meet you” he forced himself to smile a bit more.

“Meet  Jérôme Boateng” he introduced him to the defender he remembered from last game. “Manuel Neuer” he turned to big guy who almost crushed his hand in his huge one as he’d been shaking it. “Joshua Kimmich” Robert welcomed with young kid. “And Tho...”

“I’m Thomas Müller!” _Mr Puberty Hair_ interrupted his captain and took Roberts hand before he even tried to reach it to blond. “I’m sure you...”

“Thomas stop jutting in every sentence I’m trying to say!” Captain almost turned as red as his hoodie.

“Sorry, I’m just too excited.” He smiled.

“Do you guys know where principal office is?” Robert wanted to get there as soon as possible since he doesn’t want to be late at his first day. And he didn’t want to talk too much with them. For now.

“Yeah sure” Manuel answered.

“I can get you there if you want” offered Thomas.

Robert just wanted to tell that he will be good going on his own, but unfortunately Philip was faster.

“That’s a good idea” Lahm shook his head, smiling to Robert. Newbie didn’t want to argue at first day so he silently agreed as he went with Thomas, followed by eyes of the rest of the four guys.

“It’s actually good to hear your voice. I’ve really though that you don’t have a tongue or something.” Blond couldn’t stay silent for a moment.

“So you remember me.” Robert said as he looked him in the eyes and he met really nice hue of blue.

“Of course I do! How could I forget such a good player?! If Manu wasn’t at his best that day we would lose!”

“I missed a lot”

“Everyone does at some point in their life. I do have problem with penalty shots sometimes but I only need to practice and practice so next time I’ll be better”

Robert nodded his head in agreement. He knew this really well. He tries to practice as much as his body allows him to... and even more. A few seconds later he was under principal office where he was introduced to simple school rules, informed that football couch wants to see him after lessons and he got his school plan. When he exit from the room he saw Thomas waiting for him.

“Which class?” He asked.

“2e” Robert looked at his paper.

“Oh what a shame. I’m from 2c” he almost lost his smile, but then he added. “But you’re going to be with Mats our teammate there. And we’ll have P.E. together! Cool, isn’t it?”

“Yeah” he smiled back. “So... where’s room 204?”

“It’s on the second floor. All classes with that begin with 200 are on the second floor, with 300 on the third, 100 on first. Genius invented this!” he laughed. “Wanna take you there?”

“I wouldn’t mind” somehow he relaxed for a bit in Thomas company. They walked together while blond started to tell some lame jokes that made Robert cry from laughter. But when the bell ringed taller boy needed to get to his own classroom. He only showed him Mats before he ran fast to his classroom. Hummels (who look more grown up than Thomas with his dark short beard and black wavy hair) look at him and smiled a bit. Robert was the first to speak.

“Hi. I’m Robert. The ne...”

“I know. Philipp already told me. I see that Thomas couldn’t leave you for a second.” He smirked a bit.

“Yeah” he rubbed back of his neck uncomfortably.  “He likes to talk a lot.”

“Well it’s just how he is”

Then it comes, the uncomfortable silence. Teacher came quick enough to don’t make it too long. He introduces Robert to class and ask him to sit at free table. He was sitting alone, but when teacher read list to check if everyone got to school that day there were lacking a few of them, so Robert kept his fingers cross that he won’t stay like this all the time.

 

 ---

 

At lunch time he bumped into Manuel who welcomed him with a big smile.

“So how’s your first day?” he ask politely.

“Well better than I expected” Robert smiled a bit. “Thomas seemed to like to tell me about bunch of different things and he couldn’t stop a minute. And he was smiling a lot too”

“He’s happy when someone listens to him. And he likes to talk A LOT” he laugh. “So do you want to join team at lunch?”

“Mhm... yeah sure” he follow him, still impressed how big and muscular he was at his age. Seriously what is this guy eating? Or maybe he’s taking something? Robert wasn’t bad looking himself but these guys muscles made him look like a kid who wasn’t eating his whole life!

Soon he was introduces to other guys. They were nice to him and soon he found himself again laughing. He relaxed a bit, but didn’t talk much until someone asked him. Soon Thomas joined them with a big smile. He sat next to Robert and started eating sandwich he bought minute ago. He looked at Roberts food.

“Oh look some is making his life sweeter with a perfect chocolate muffin.” He smirked.

Robert looked at him “You got problem with it?”

“Well obviously I would rather eat this then that” he pointed at his muffin and then at his sandwich.

“Oh, too bad “ Robert took a bite of his food, smirking playfully to Thomas.

“Oh you devil” he tried to look angry but ended up smiling. “I will remember that”

 

 ---

 

Rest of the day went fast. Robert soon started to know his classmates, but he didn’t try to talk much to them. He was rather quiet and he would spend breaks in silent if not Thomas coming all the time. He was talking yet again and again. It was irritating him a bit but he remained silence. At least it made him forget about how lonely he felt inside. _Mr Puberty Hair_ took him to football field where couch Ancelotti talk to new member for a bit, informing him that in upcoming friendly match against team from their town Robert will be allowed to play to show what he can do. Then he told Thomas to take him to the locker room. Just after he entered there he felt familiar smell of sweet mix with deodorant and some cologne. Philipp walked over to him and gave a key to his locker.

“You want our teams hoodie right?” he asked. Robert nodded his head in response.

“Well that will cost unfortunately. School doesn’t pay for them” Philipp smiled apologetically. And told him the price. 31 euro.

“Oh...” Robert bit his lip. He knew that he won’t have this much money. He just finished moving in and his mother just started new work. “Well I need some time to get it”

“Sure. Manu can borrow you his old one for now. He out grown it so he bought himself new one this year.”

Damn this dude again. What is he eating?!

Thomas listened to them in silence. He looked at Philip then at Robert and remained quiet.

 

 ---

 

Next day went slowly for Robert. Then second, third... soon he had a weekend that he spent with mom and sister alone at new home, unpacking their stuff. He hanged posters of football players at his walls while reminding himself events of past few days. Thomas loved to hang with him and if not Manu he would spend every break with newbie. Robert was feeling a bit upset down in his heart. He felt uncomfortable with making new friends and it was even harder when everyone around you already had their own groups. He was still seating alone not even trying to talk to Mats. Occasionally Manu joined him at lunch break. He borrowed him his old hoodie. It was too big for him and had a small hole on sleeve but young man didn’t mind. It made him part of the team and he wouldn’t change that feeling for anything.

He sat on the edge of the bed and look at his old one in yellow and black colours. That was his only memory from last year adventures. Soon he got angry as he remembers his quarrel with former teammates. He stood up and throws hoodie on the ground. Then he put his face in his hands and tried to calm himself. Eventually he hides it deep in the wardrobe. He doesn’t want to see it again.

 

 ---

 

At Monday before practice where he entered locker room he’ found a package lying before his locker. He looked around and saw Manuel with Philipp talking about upcoming Halloween party at Manu’s home.

“Guys?”  he walked towards them. “Someone left it here?”

“Well it was here when we came” told Manu.

“Maybe you should check it out?” suggested Philip.

He looked at package again. And he saw a small piece of paper attached to it. He took it in his hand and read slowly.

“Hope you like it. Use it wisely ;)”

He frown his eyebrows and opened the package. And there it was. A brand new red team jacket. He’d opened his eyes so widely that it was a miracle that they haven’t fallen out.

“Looks like someone gave you a nice present” he heard the two behind him. He turns to them in shock.

“Who did this?” he asks still surprised by the gift.

“Don’t think about me. I’d already spend mine money on this” Manu pointed at his new hoodie.

“It wasn’t me” Philipp sad calmly. “Looks like you don’t need Manu’s anymore.”

Robert took off Manu’s hoodie and gave it back to its owner. And then he took he’s new one. Slowly he put it on and looks at himself in mirror which stands in the corner. “It fits perfectly” he thought to himself and smiled wide. Who was this kind to him?


	2. Third eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little party won't hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big love to all of you! For comments, kudos and etc. <3

                Robert shown up in his new hoodie on a practice. He was running around the field when Thomas reached up to him with a big smile.

                “Look what we have here! Looking good, bro” he said with usual joy in his voice. “It suits you perfectly”

                “Thanks Thomas” he smiled back to him. He felt really happy about this gift and he wore it proudly. To his surprise Thomas remained quiet as they ran until Manu came closer to them.

                “So Robert. Are you planning to come to my little party next week?” he asked.

                “I don’t know for sure. Sorry.” He felt a bit bad because of it. But he really didn’t knew if he should go. He felt like he might be the third wheel for them.

                “Oh come on! You won’t regret this!” Thomas yield sadly as his face starting to look like a kid whose candy was taken away. “We all gonna wear sick costumes and party like never before!”

                “Costumes?” Robert ask. “Like little babies? And you want to go and knock to every door for sweets?”

                “Well no unless someone want to go on his own.” Answered Manu. “It’s like normal high school party, but with crazy outfits. Seriously, you should come. It’ll be fun and you’ll be able to spend more time with the team.”

                “I can help you with your costume.” Thomas offered which didn’t surprised Robert at all. “I have a friend who is quite good with special make-ups so she can do something with your devilish face.” He grind.

                “You just can’t forget that muffin?” Robert laugh.

                “Never”

 

\---

 

                At Fridays evening Robert wore his number 9 red shirt for the first time. He felt a little bit nervous but he was used to it now. He stand next to his team as the game begun. He and Thomas where together playing on forward. The opponent was lacking in attack so Manu with Jérôme and Mats had a really easy job on their part of the field. But defence was strong and brutal. After 5 minutes Robert was already laying on the ground after defender run into him hard, trying to take ball away from nr 9. His chest hurt badly, just where the elbow hit. He’ heard someone screaming next to him.

                “Are you mental? You can’t play like that!” he recognised Thomas voice and for a second he thought it was directed to him, but soon he heard Philipp trying to calm his teammate.

                “Come on Thomas. I was an accident.”

                “No it wasn’t! This asshole hit Robert on purpose!” Thomas voice was full of anger.

                Robert opened his eyes and sit down.

                “You ok mate?” Arturo reached his hand to newbie.

“Yeah… thanks” he took his hand and stood up. Thomas was still arguing with the defender and the rest of the them soon joined him. Referee tried to calm them a bit and soon the yellow card headed towards the man who’d hit Robert. Lewy walked over to Thomas and dragged him away before he would start arguing again.

“That a pitiful piece of shi...” he snarled before Robert had interrupted him.

“Thanks bro” he said. “But calm down!”

This took number 25 back to earth. When Robert saw that his friend is able to think calmly again he smiled to him and took his position.

First half was hard and no one even thought that this game will require this much effort from them. The opponents started to play vigorously on reds part of the field and soon Manu needed to gave all he got to save many attempts.  The couch was trying to think of something to help his boys, but this wasn’t an easy task.

When the second half begun Joshua was somehow able to take control of ball and pass it to Robert.  Young man ran fast and he fooled the defender who’ve hit him before, but he couldn’t get pass next one. And that was the moment when he saw like in slow motion Thomas running in the perfect place to take a final shot. He pass it to taller boy and looked how his teammate wasted no time finishing the chance. Ball flew right next to goalkeepers hand and ended up in the net. Thomas jumped high in excitement and Robert run to him fast, pulling him into a big hug. Thomas pulled his hands around number 9 and scream “We did it!”

And of course it wasn’t over from this duo. Next time Thomas was guarded by opponents and Robert was free to score next goal. But his aggressive playing opponent saw through them fast enough to block Thomas from passing the ball by kicking him. Blond hit the ground crossing his arms around his leg. Robert kneeled next to him and put his hand on younger boys shoulder.

“You ok?” he asked worried that something bad happened to Thomas leg and that he’ll be no longer able to play. And then he saw tear running on his teammate cheek. He felt anger building up inside of him. He looked at the defender and stood up, heading towards him. What is wrong with this dude? That’s not fair! You can’t block people in that brutal way! He wanted to punch him in his face, but he was stopped by someone. He didn’t even care at this moment who was that. Until he’d heard his voice.

“Forget about him” Thomas sounded like he still felt a lot of pain, but he was able to walk almost freely. “We will have a free kick. I have an idea.” And he whispered something in his ear, that only the two of them could hear.

Thomas stood before the ball looking at the wall of opponents. Goalkeeper was walking nervously, while blond tried to calm himself. When he’d heard the whistle he ran fast but didn’t kick the ball. The one who did it was Robert. He’d kick it fast and ball flow above the human wall. Goalkeeper tried to protect the goal, but he jumped to late to save it. Ball perfectly ended up in net making a huge advantage for Lewy’s team. Reds started to scream in happiness, heading towards Robert and falling together on the ground as they’d pulled him into a the big hug. When they got up only a few minutes passed as the game ended and they gather together ones again celebrating this victory with a lots of jumping and screaming.

“Now you need to come to the party so we can celebrate this!” said Manu.

 

\---

 

                And that’s how he ended up in Thomas room at weekend with polymer clay in his hands. He tried to sculpt something that would look like a horns. They were small because he didn’t want to have problem at party with something like big deer things pointing out from his skull.

                “What’s with your friend? You’d said that she will come to help us” sight Robert.

                “She said that she’s got no time. Well.. at least we got this youtube tutorial” Thomas looked at the screen of his laptop. “Come on dude, you’re doing it wrong. It’s too sharp and thin at the end. It’s suppose to look like baby horns, not this – whatever it is – things.” He took clay from him and started to shape it from the beginning. Hour later they had something that looked like a horns shown in tutorial as Robert started to paint them.

                “I think that you could wear a normal clothes to this sfx” Thomas watched Roberts hand as they were repeating actions shown in the video.

                “Or maybe a devil football player?”

                “Yeah you could wear team hoodie. But it will be cold outside and I’m sure that we will sometimes go outside for a minute. Manu’s garden is breath taking!”

                “Well if you say so. I don’t care” said Robert. He never really had his own garden, only one at his grandparents house. He never felt attached to it because he spend so little time there. But at the same time he felt jealous for anyone who had their own.

                Thomas smile didn’t came out from his face, but Robert could almost say that this kid looked a little bit more sadder about his answer.

 

\---

 

                Party started at 8pm. Robert and Thomas came together as the blond helped Robert to apply his makeup. Newbie had his hair pulled back with gel. His eyes with red contacts where cover in black paint, while rest of his face was in white powder. Small horns pointed out under his hear line. He was wearing his hoodie and black jeans, with his running shoes. Thomas had a big baggy white shirt and white trousers, triangle necklace he’d borrowed from his mom and... a fake eye made from polymer clay attacked in the middle of his forehead. Robert was trying to act cool but having this clown at his side... He just wanted to sit down and laugh at Thomas costume.

                “Oh my god. You’re really a walking Illuminate.” Tall guy with ash blond hair walked towards them with Manu. First one had something that supposed to be a fake hole in head after shot, while second guy pretended to be a zombie.

                “What the hell is that?” The goalkeeper laugh at his friend. “Bro what have you done to yourself?!”

                He only replied by making triangle with his hands and then he turned to _shot head_ “Good to see you again Bastian!” He hugged him. “Please meet Robert, our newbie”

                “Bastian Schweinsteiger” the man grab Roberts hand.

                “Robert Lewandowski. Nice to meet you.” Robert looked at him carefully, somehow knowing his face.

                “Bastian used to play for our team last year. But just like you he needed to move.” Explained Manu. Oh now he remembers. This guy played against Roberts former team at the fatal day.

                “Yeah unfortunately.” Older man crossed his arms. “But Manu is a good friend so he invited me over for this party so we could play dead weirdoes”

                Robert felt a little jealous. None of his old friends invited him. They haven’t even call him or send a stupid message on facebook!

                “I’ve heard about yours last game. Thomas told me that you’re really good.” Bastian dragged him away from thoughts full of anger and Robert felt a little bit awkward after his words.

                “He’s just making things up...”

                “No I don’t!” Blond protested. “You should really see this pass. It was perfect in every way!”

                Robert felt a little ashamed and proud at the same time, so he changed the subject.

                “So where do you play now? Which high school?” he asked Bastian.

                “Oh I don’t go to high school any more. I’m in Manchester’s collage now.” He smiled, but they needed to finish talking as Philipp came to them, having a fake vampire teeth on his own and welcomed Bastian with big hug.

                “Good to see you Basti! I’ve missed you!” he said happily but his smile faded as he saw Thomas. “What the.. Thomas what have you done to yourself?”

                “At last I don’t look like a weird imitation of Edward from _Twilight_. You really won’t get yourself a Bella if you’ll be dress up like this” Thomas didn’t care what people thought about his own costume apparently.

                “And who is saying this...” Manu laugh quietly.

 

                Party wasn’t really bad. Actually Lewy enjoyed every minute of it. He’d danced to _This is Halloween_ with some girl whose name was.. Amelia? Anna? Anastasia? Oh who cares. Just someone completely random. Then he watched while drinking Manu’s homemade punch (which was delicious by the way) Thomas dancing to main team of _Scooby Doo_ theme song (old and new one) with Bastian who was laughing so hard that he’d felt on the ground. Manu played some other songs for example soundtrack from _Rocky Horror_ , but mostly it was some pop ones so people would be dancing to it. Robert was dragged ones again on the dancing floor by other girl who turned out to be Philipp classmate. By the corner of his eye he saw Thomas dancing weirdly next to Manuel and Sven. He smiled a bit by this view.

                After next song (with the next girl) he headed to take next drink as Thomas joined him.

“Great party isn’t it?” He laugh as he grabbed coca-cola and started to drink fast.

                “I’m amazed that your third eye is still keeping in place” Robert said and Thomas laugh harder.

                They were talking like this for a couple of minutes until next song came in. It was Michael’s Jacksons _Thriller_. Thomas jumped in excitement and grab Robert by the hand to take him to the middle of the dancing crowd as he tried to imitate Michael’s dance moves. Robert laugh as he joined him in it. He was having great time with Thomas. Or maybe it was the alcohol? Who know? He spotted Philipp, Manu and Basti looking at them and saying something but he didn’t care at this in this moment. He just wanted to _thrill_ them with his movements. After _Thriller_ ended he didn’t have a second to rest because _Ghostbusters_ theme came in and Thomas started to sing and jump and dance and do other weird things which looked hilarious in his performance. Robert started to follow him and they made this super crazy duet that took attention of most of the people.

                They could dance like this forever but when song finished Robert was ones again taken by yet another girl. They’d danced to some slow music and when it ended Lewy had freed himself and ran away from her. He’d found Thomas standing next to the wall, drinking something. He took a drink himself and stood next to him.

                “So how you enjoy the party?” Thomas smiled to him. “Girls seemed to be really interest in you.”

                “Yeah. Well I guess it happens when you’re a handsome looking devil who is a football player” he joked with a big smile across his face that suited him very well.  Thomas hit him lightly with his elbow, laughing.

                “What a selfish bastard you are” he took a sip of his drink. “So which one was the best? Any worth attention?”

                “That blond one over there is nice” he pointed at the said one. “She’s not that bad dancer and she’s very good looking.” Robert smirked a bit.

                “I bet you could make a move on her” Thomas was still smiling but not as much as before.

                “Well I don’t know. I don’t want to risk another disappointment. I don’t keep them for long since their more interested in the way I look than in who I really am.” Robert confessed with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

                “How many you already had?” Thomas voice become serious.

                “Three. How about you?”

                Thomas bit his lower lip. “None...”

                “Seriously? None? What you didn’t want to keep them with you or it was just one night stand?” Robert couldn’t believe this. At his old school most of players had a girlfriend at some point. Especially from the first squad.

                “I haven’t even kissed anyone...” blond looked away ashamed by his confess.

                “You must be joking!” Roberts eyes became big.

                “Yeah.. I’ve never kissed anyone and I don’t know how to do it” he barked angrily.

                “Well you can always try to hit at some girl here. I’m sure they would be happy to spend some time with a football team member.”

                “Yeah and they would have fun that I suck at kissing and stuff like that”

„ Stop exaggerating it” he sight. “It’s not that big deal”

“If girl don’t know how to kiss it ok, but when guy don’t know he looks like a loser.”

“Oh my God... stop” Robert was becoming more angrier with every second.

“I bet you’re a great kisser” he looked him directly in his eyes and Robert felt something strange near his heart. What was that?

“Maybe I am, maybe not.” He drink a bit to lose weird sensation.

“Wanna teach me, bro?”

Robert choked at his punch and looked at Thomas with his eyes wide open, but the younger man face was so serious that surly he wasn’t joking. What the hell he should do now? Run away? No. Laugh? It’ll be rude. Teach him? Thomas will lose his arguments that he doesn’t know how to kiss etc.

“So? Will you or not?” he asked again.

“Ok” he said finally. “But not here.”

Thomas walked with him to Manu’s garden. It was big and beautiful, with a lot of trees and bushes. It look amazing and Robert wasn’t even bother with cold night air. Blond took him to the end of it, hiding both of them behind a wide beech. Robert felt a little nervous and he could feel thay his hands started to sweet a bit. He dried them on his pants and walked over to Thomas, putting his head between his fingers. He didn’t wait long ‘cause he wanted to have it done already and go back to party where he will drink something strong to forget what he’s doing now. He put a small kiss on taller boys  lips and he felt him shiver a bit. Robert what on earth are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Gossip Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes crazy, Robert is confused, Manu gets angry and I'm acting weird. Sounds like some weird teen drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every comment! I'm so happy when someone gives a minute to tell me what they're thinking about this story :'). I have a little question for you, but it's gonna be at the end of the chapter.  
> I hope you will enjoy this one :)

For a moment he did nothing while their lips where touching. Robert felt strange sensations in his stomach and he needed to admit that Thomas lips were surprisingly soft. He pushed himself away for him and said "Don't just stand here. You need to response, do something!" he tried to sound without emotions, but deep down inside he was full of them. Before Thomas could see something in Roberts face expression smaller boy pulled him into another kiss. This time Thomas tried to response. Then again and again. Soon Robert opened his mouth for him and the other boy followed his move, pulling his hands around Roberts waist. Lewy leaned blond on a tree as his tongue met Thomas's.

He'd forget who he was, where he was and why he was doing this. He tried to make this kiss as best as he could 'cause Thomas soon started to take control and... Oh my, he was a really good at kissing! Is it really his first time?

Robert moved his hand from Thomas cheek to his shoulder as he slowly started to move his hand around it. He lowered it even more, putting it on blonds back as they bodies leaned closer. He could do this forever but... He can't! Thomas is just his buddy. His teammate! Plus he's a dude. No no no, he needs to stop.

Older boy pulled back and breathe quickly, needing oxygen. He couldn't see Thomas expression in the shadow of the tree and darkness of the night but he could bet that he was blushing hard.

"So... That's how you do it" Robert tried to sound like nothing happened.

"Thanks..." he said quietly.

"You're not that bad at it. Was it really your first time?"

"Yeah it was... Well I just got myself a great teacher so I need to be good at it" he started to laugh and Robert relief. They came back to party and separated soon as they've entered the room. Robert took another glass of punch and drink it. He knew it had alcohol in it and he felt how it washed down sights of Thomas actions. He wanted to forget about this. But he couldn't.  
  
\---  
**November**  


Robert woke up in his room. He had a horrible headache and was unable to stand up, but his stomach forced him to do it. He felt like he will throw up soon so he ran to the bathroom. Great. He's going to spend the rest of the day between his bed and the bathroom. Maybe his sister will be kind and do him a cup of tea? Oh that would be nice...

Just as he got back to bed and covered himself with his blanked he heard the sound of Messengers new message on his phone. He signed and took it to his hand. It was from Thomas. Well who else could write to him his early? It was 5am!

_"Thx again bro"_

_"It was nothing Thomas. Srsly"_

He read it. No answer. Robert waited for 10 minutes but when he saw that Thomas is no longer available on facebook he felt a bit angry. He turned off his phone and headed back to sleep but he couldn't do that. He thought that alcohol will wash down memories of the kiss. But of course it didn't. Robert felt as anger starts to build up inside of him again. Why Thomas won’t replay to his message? He was the one who wrote first after all! Or maybe his answer was a little inappropriate? No, this kiss was just to show this kid how he should do this. Nothing more. Right? Right?!

  
\---

 

Thomas was as dorky as usual but he was avoiding eye contact with Robert and he was trying not to be left alone with him. That's why they’d often spend time with Manu or someone different from the team. Robert tried to act like it wasn’t irritating him, but a part of him wanted to spend more time with Thomas. Talk like they use to. Maybe met at his house again and do something weird. He could even agree to making another dump costume or dancing to _Scooby Doo’_ s theme. Anything.

When he was trying to sober after the party he thought a little about his new friend. Somehow this idiot helped him to forget about his problems and when he was lying alone in his bedroom he could feel as they’ve started to bother him again. He wanted to talked to him, but he didn’t have this much courage.

 

"So do you know who bought you that hoodie? " Manu asked Robert bringing him back to earth. They were sitting together at lunch break, _Big Boy_ was next to Thomas and Robert next to Joshua who was too much concentrated on his phone to pay attention to what they were saying. He was playing some weird game called _Color Switch_ or something. He was getting angrier with every second of it but Joshua just couldn’t surrender yet.

"No. I thought that this person will reveal himself soon but he... or she didn't " sight Robert as he started to eat his sandwich. He noticed how Manu look by the corner of his eye at Thomas who was suddenly interested in his spaghetti.

Robert knew Thomas enough to read it as something suspicious. Was it Thomas? Really? Why? What did he wanted from him? But... somehow his heart started to beat fast. He stopped himself from showing any signs of joy. He looked at Thomas ones again and he meet his eyes. Blond wanted to look away but Robert was faster and he smiled to him. He felt this weird excitement in his chest as he saw a little blush on taller boy cheeks. Thomas smiled back to him and Robert started to feel butterflies in his stomach. They would totally look at each other like that forever and eventually grab each other’s hands, running away from school with rainbow on horizon and sun light surrounding them. Unfortunately for them fate decided that it won’t be so easy.

“Hi Robert!” he’d heard a sweet voice behind him. He’d turned around to see a big smile of blond Philipp’s classmate. She was standing there in beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes colour. He couldn’t deny that she looked breath taking.

“Oh hi... um...” He totally forgot her name.

“Elisabeth. But everybody calls me Elis” she smiled. “Can I join you?”

“Yeah sure” Robert didn’t even try to ask other guys permission. He moved to make some space for Elis and soon only both of them were talking. Manu look at them with boredom in his eyes. Thomas bit his lip as he looked at them. He said something about bathroom and left.

 

Robert was almost late for training. He spent rest of the day with older girl and he felt pretty happy. He’d forget about Thomas as he enjoyed easy talks with Elis. She was into him and he wanted to use it. Little fun won’t hurt after all. He already kissed her cheek almost touching pinkish lips. Elisa was an easy one for sure.

Manu and Philipp looked at him with a little worry. “Did you saw Thomas somewhere?”

“No. Where is he?” he’d opened his locker and started to take off clothes.

“That’s something we would like to know.” Manu was looking really worried. He cared a lot about Thomas and now Robert could see it perfectly. “He disappeared after lunch. I’ve heard that he was at school but each time I was trying to find him he wasn’t there.”

“Did something happen that I don’t know?” Philipp voice started to become super serious and he would get mad if not familiar voice.

“Nothing much. Robert found himself a girlfriend, that’s all from today news” Thomas entered locker room with grumpy face. “Xo xo, Gossip girl” he tried to laugh but I’ve sounded so fake that Manu bit his lip with pity in his eyes.

“Where have you been?” he’d walked over to his friend but then he winced with disgust. “Oh my God you smoked again, did you?!”

“Even if I did it’s none of your business” Thomas growled like a dog and took off his hoodie not even trying to look at taller one.

“You’d promised me last year that you won’t do that again!” Manu face was almost as red as team main colour.

“Fuck off, will you?” Thomas pushed him. Suddenly usually loud locker room became quiet. Everyone look with worry and excitement at Manu and Thomas who were now killing each other with their eyes.

“You asshole!” Manu grabbed smaller boy by his t-shirt. “How dare you speak like that to me?!”

“Hey, hey! Stop it both off you!” Phillip grabbed Manu from behind and Robert automatically does the same with Thomas. “Call down dude” he said quietly.

Manu freed himself and left room saying something rude under his nose. Thomas was breathing hard, looking at his friend until door have closed behind him with huge bang. Robert smelled cigarettes scent from blonde, feeling angry about Thomas. He was behaving like a kid! What’s with him today?

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Thomas pushed Robert away from him and started to change his clothes. He was so angry that he’d dressed his training t-shirt on the wrong site and he needed to take it off ones again.

“What’s wrong with you?” Robert wasn’t giving up.

“And what’s wrong with you? You need another fly in your net? Forth girl in your collection?” he looked at him angrily.

“Wait are you jealous of Elis?” he laughs and that was a mistake. Thomas shut his locker loudly and he faced smaller boy face to face.

“I’m not jealous. I’m amazed by how I was wrong about you” he drawled throw his teeth and went on the field.

 

Training was a true nightmare. Manu calmed himself fast and he was able to save many attempts of strikers. But Thomas was a true volcano today and he was missing every shot, one after another. Mats and Jérôme had an easy job on blocking him and one time he ran into one of them, turn in the air and felt hard on the ground. He jumped back on his feet and started to scream at Mats who tried to move away from him. If not Manu who’ve caught Thomas by his t-shirt he could do something to defender.

Couch was angrier than ever, in fact no one have ever seen him like that. He’d ordered Thomas to go back to home earlier since he had no use of him today, as he only ruined the training. Robert felt bad for him, but he didn’t say anything. He looked at his feet when blond walked past him, hitting him with his shoulder.

“Thomas!” Philipp screamed furiously and younger boy just walked away. Manu sight and took off his gloves.

“Tom can you take my place?” he looked at Starke and when he saw his agreement he run to locker room.

 

After practice Robert saw Elis waiting for him. She grabbed him by the hand and took him for a coffee. He a little guilty since he hasn’t even other himself to send message to Manu or Thomas to ask if everything is ok. He listened to what she was saying but soon he stopped paying attention.

“Sorry I need to ask my... sister about something. She had...” he tried to think of some kind of excuse.” She had an awfully hard test today and she was very worried about it”

“Yeah sure” she grabbed her own phone.

He looked at his phone and with fast beating heart he wrote message to Thomas.

 _“Everything’s fine? I’m worried... coach shouldn’t do this to you.”_ He wrote but he deleted it soon after. _“Are you angry at me?”_ No. Delete. _“Can I come over? I want to talk to you”_ he looked at it for a bit, but deletes it too.

 _“Is everything alright?”_ he’d sent it to Manu and waited for response.

“Hey are you listening?” Elis poked him in his shoulder. “I’m talking to you”

“Sorry, but I need to go.” He stood up. “Sister needs to talk to me” he lied and get out from there fast. He felt guilty. But why? It wasn’t a date or anything. He sight. And then jumped as he’d heard ringtone in his pocket. It was new message from Manu.

 _“Yeah, thx”_ that’s all he’d wrote. Robert bit his lip and hides his phone in pocket. Ok. That’s what he wanted to knew. _Fine_. Nice word after all. It says so much. So. Damn. Much. He walked slowly to bus station felling weirder and weirder with every second. What did he wanted to hear? That Thomas and Manu are super great and they want him to walk over to watch move. That would be cool. He smiled as he remembered one time they’ve went to cinema and Thomas was making funny commentary. Robert was laughing so hard that people look at him like he’s mental or something.

His ringtone called again. Manu ones again.

 _“You should talk to him”_ just as he saw this message he felt nervous.

_“Where he is?”_

_“Home”_

_“Thx bro”_

_“Just go there now”_

 

Thomas house wasn’t big but it looked nicely. It had a small garden with a little hill and hammock for two between tries. As soon as Robert had reached it he was greeted by his friend dogs.

“Hi Robert” Simon, Thomas younger brother, opened the door for him.

“Hi Simon” he smiled to him. “Is Thomas home?”

“Yeah in his room.”

Robert felt his heart beat fast and his hands sweat. What is he going to say? Slowly he walked to Thomas room’s door and opened it slowly.

“Thomas?” he asks softly.

“What are you doing here?” blond was standing next to his window that has a beautiful view of the garden. He was looking like a mess and... Oh God was he crying? His eyes were red.

“I need to talk to you. What was that today?” he’s closed the door behind him and walked over to him. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“I just... had a bad week” he’d sigh.

“What happened?”

“Um... you really want to know?” he was avoiding his eyes ones again.

“Yes” Robert needed to know. What if he did something wrong?

“My grandma’s sister is in hospital. When she walked to the bathroom she tripped two times and now her skull is broken and...” he tried to calm himself. “I’ve never really know her but my grandma is going crazy and I’m worried about her. She wasn’t feeling good lately either.”

 Robert felt bad for Thomas and he hugged him before he even knew what he was doing.

“I’m sorry” he whispered as taller boy hide his face in his neck. “But I think that not everything. You were really going crazy in locker room and on the field”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Thomas cut it off. “I’ve enough after Manu forced me to tell him about it.” Blond tried to move away from Robert, but he put his arms stronger around his teammate.

“Ok. But if you need to talk to somebody...”

“I’m an asshole... I’m sorry. I know you’ve been through much more difficult things and I’m behaving like a child.”

“Wait, how do you know that?” he looked at him with surprise.

“You’ve told me. You don’t remember?” he sighed. “When I brought you back home after party you started to talk about yours previous school and that you needed to work since yours fathers...” he cut in this moment when he felt Robert shiver.

“Can we change the subject?” Lewy asked quietly. Each time he heard about his dad he felt depressed and eyes started to fill his eyes. He needs to be more careful next time so he won’t get this drunk to not remember what he was doing.

“Yes, but I just want to let you know that I will always be there for you. No matter what...” he hugged him strong and then pulled back. “So maybe you want to watch a movie or listen to some music? It would be a shame if you go right now.” Thomas smirked like he used to.

“Movie sounds ok” Robert sat on Thomas bed who brought his laptop. They’ve decided to watch some weird movie parody and ended up laughing at most stupid things, with making comments that made Robert giggle even more. Soon he was craving for a rest as he buried his face in Thomas arm.

“Stop. I can’t take it anymore”

“We’ve only watched half of the movie!” Thomas started to tickle Robert who burst out with laughter.

“No! No! Stop it! STOP IT!” his eyes filled with tears and his stomach started to hurt. “Thomas!” he tried to pushed the other one away, but he couldn’t. So he started to tickle Thomas. And that was the best decision he’d ever made. Thomas pulled back, but now the smaller one started to tickle taller boy. Blond was laughing so laud that he woke up one of his dogs who was sleeping on the ground. It barked at Robert but didn’t do anything else, coming back to sleep. It was too lazy to check if everything’s alright.

After a couple of minutes when Robert was torturing Thomas, Lewy decided to stop. He was sitting next to the other boy, with his face near Thomas. Blond was red like tomato and breathing fast. Robert smiled when he’d notices familiar puberty hair on his friends face, just like after his former team defeat last year. He was looking at him like that until Thomas opened his eyes.

“Do you see something interesting?” he asked.

“You beard looks super weird dude. You need to shave it”

“Each time I do this I cut myself. I don’t doing it.”

“Sometimes you’re really pathetic bro.”

“That wasn’t nice” he made a fake angry face and soon started to laugh.

For a moment he was just looking at his face and that his eyes stopped on Thomas lips. Memories of the kiss came back and he wanted to do that again. He wanted to know how it will feel when he’s sober. Did Thomas lips will be as soft as they were that night? Will Robert enjoy it again?

“Robert?” Thomas voice brought him back to earth.

“So... Did you have an opportunity to test yours new kissing skills?” Robert asked smirking.

“No...” Thomas blushed. “But I can bet that now I’m the best kisser in the world”

“You wish you are”

“Wanna see?” he put his hand on Roberts neck and soon they lips met.

 

 _“His lips feel so good.”_  Robert thought to himself as he was kissing with Thomas, lying on blond’s bed. He felt his hand rooming his back, moving up and down. He lost himself in him for those few minutes. Robert could do this all day, but something woke up inside him telling him to stop. What was he thinking? Earlier that day he wanted to get Elis as fast as possible but he ended up with Thomas in his bed instead. He pulled back and laid himself next to Thomas unsure how he should behave and what should be his next move.

“That... was nice” Robert whispered more to himself, but the other one heard it anyway.

“So I am the best or not?” he smirked.

“I think that you are... not as good at it like I am” Robert looked at him. Thomas shook his head and started to giggle.

“You’re impossible”

“But somehow I exist”

“What are we Robert?” he looked him in the eyes. That was a hard question and Lewy didn’t know what he should say or did he really want to answer.

“Friends, I think...”

 

_But did they really were only friends?_

_Let’s see in the next episode of our teen love drama!_

_Xo xo, Gossip Girl (Man I haven’t even watched Gossip Girl!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> In next chapter I'm planning to introduce you to a couple that propably is well know in Football RPFs. I can tell that both of their names start with 'M' ;)  
> But is there any other couple you would like to see? Like a side paring (Maybe someone for Philipp so he could relax for a moment XD)


	4. Nutella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get a hard question you might give a bad answer. Robert screw up so bad this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter ealier, but since I was watching our volleyball NT match against Iran's it needed to wait a bit. And the game... It was amazing! I'm still shaking with emotions. Congratulations for both teams! I think I was screaming so loud that I woke up my neighbours but I don't care. Poland won! <3 I love to watch them play for a couple of years and Iran is one of the most challenging opponents. 
> 
> Also I've started a new story "So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" ^^
> 
> About this chapter, we will have two new couples :p and it also includes death so... I hope you'll enjoy!

                **December**

                First matches went amazingly and they got through eliminations. Robert felt invincible when he was playing with Thomas together. They’ve understand each other without words, giving each other sweet assist. No one knew about their secret relationship. Neither of them admitted that they were more than friends. Robert knew that coming out might ruined his reputation since he started to be one of the most popular kids in their school. Girls looked at him with desire, everyone wanted to become his friends. He felt good about it and THIS secret can’t change it for sure. He thought about taking Elis as his cover since she was really into him, but somehow he felt bad about it.

                He loved to spend time with Thomas, don’t get him wrong. His heart was beating fast every time he saw him. Robert visit him every weekend to play football in the garden or to watch a movie that often ended up with a little kissing session in bed. Sometimes they went for a walk with Thomas dog. The other one wasn’t feeling great lately since he was already 13 year old, that made his owners really upset.

Christmas was coming soon and Robert felt like he needed to buy something special for Thomas. But he had no idea what his friend would enjoy. However his team had other ideas for this holiday. Each of the teammates needed to draw a piece of paper with somebody’s name to become someone’s Santa.

“Come on, now’s your turn” Philipp turned towards Robert direction with hat in his hand. “Pick up one”

Robert crossed his fingers for Thomas, but he saw with disappointment Mats name. Great now he need to think of something for someone he doesn’t know that well. Maybe he’ll be able to exchange it with someone.

“Who do you got?” he walked over to Manu.

“I can’t tell you, you know that” he smiled to him.

“Oh come on, I won’t tell anyone”

“Really I can’t tell you”

“Whatever, forget about it” he turned his eyes towards Philipp. He hoped that captain won’t get mad over his request.

“What? No! It will destroy fun in his game” Was all he said. At least he didn’t scream.

“I got Manu” Mats walked over him. “Wanna exchange? I’m not really sure what he would like and I see that you guys get along pretty well”

“Sorry... But I can’t.”

“Why?” Mats opened his eyes with shock. “You’re friends after all”

“I’ve got no idea what he wants. He likes sweet, especially chocolate and that’s all I know about him. Or maybe it was Nutella...” Robert tried to think of a lie and at the same time help Mats.

“Whatever” black haired guy walked away irritated.

“Who do you have?” Robert turned to Jérôme.

“Tom and you?”

“Mats” he sighed.

“You have Mats?”Joshua almost screamed.

“Shut up” Robert put his hand on younger boy mouth. “Yeah and you?”

“Thomas.”

He smiled from ear to ear and proposed to exchange.

 

“So who is this person you want me to meet?” Robert looked at Philipp who was standing next to him. They were still waiting for Manu and Thomas who were late.

“Where are they? I’m so hungry” Philipp mumbled under his nose, ignoring Robert totally. He was looking at his phone, checking if Manu or Thomas did respond to one of his many messages.

“Um hello? I’ve just asked you a question” Robert hit Philipp with his elbow.

“Sorry. “ He looked at him. “What was it?”

“Who is this person you want me to meet so badly?

“It’s our old teammate. He needed to move just like you. And from what I’ve heard he lives in your previous home town.”

“What’s his name?” Robert looked like it wasn’t interesting him, but maybe this guy will tell him something about his former friends. He hoped that he was in his old school and knew how his previous team was now. Did they manage to get through elimination?  Is Kuba still mad at him? Or Marco?

“Mario Götze. Nice guy. I’m sure you will like him. He’s a little laid back sometimes. A couple of times he was watching NBA all night when we had practice in the morning...” Philipp bit his lip. “I’ve lost some nerves because of him but in the end he’s a cool guy.”

“We’ll it’s hard not to like me” they hear a voice behind them. Robert turned around to meet a small guy with a big smile on his face. “Good to see you captain” he pulled Philipp for a big hug, patting him on his back.

“Yeah, you too. Please meet Robert. Robert this is Mario” older guy introduced them to each other. They shook their hand and Mario said happily:

“Meet my friend Marco, he came with me to meet you guys.” He smiled more when he said other’s name.

“Wait, Marco?” Robert made big eyes. And then he saw him. Marco Reus was standing in from on him with a big shock on his face.

“Robert? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you about the same thing”

 

They were sitting in the pizzeria, drinking lemonade and waiting for Thomas and Manu. Robert and Marco talked for a bit, when the first one explained where he plays now and that his family is starting to get better with his mom’s new job.

“I think I should apologise you. That was unfair to treat you after what you went through.” Marco was looking at his hands. “I was mad about yours moving to another city, but you needed to. I wanted to write to you since I’ve realised that I was wrong but I thought that you would be still mad at me”

“I really wished you could do that. I’ve missed you guys. How’s Kuba?”

“Good. A little nervous about his exams but somehow he deals with extra stress.”

“Well I keep my fingers cross for him” he smiled. “He’s cleaver. He can do it”

“Yeah” Marco smiled too. “It’s nice to talk to you again. Have you met someone interesting here?” he moved his eyebrows with a grin on his lips.

“Do you think that I spend all my free time on dating people?” Robert blushed a bit.

“Ha I know that face. You’re interested in some!” Marco pointed his finger at Robert, laughing.

“No, I’m not!” his cheek become red. Just as Marco wanted to drop the bomb, Manu showed up.

“Sorry for being late.” He was sad. “Hi Mario, good to see you” he walked over to the youngest boy and hugged him.

“Good to see you _big boy_. Please meet Marco” he introduced his friend one more time.

“Hi Manu” Robert stood up to greet him. “Where’s Thomas?”

“He won’t be joining us today” Manu took his seat.

“What? Why? I haven’t seen him in ages! That’s not fair...”Mario crossed his arms with an angry face.

“What happened?” Philipp asked the goalkeeper.

“He’d asked me not to talk about it since it’ll ruin this meeting” Manu wasn’t looking at them at all, keeping his eyes down.

“Now you need to tell us, I’m too curious. Also I think we need an explanation” Mario looked at him.

“His dog died” Manu said quietly.

“What?” Robert felt how blood drains from his face and coldness surrounds him from inside. “Please tell me it’s a joke...”

“No, it’s not. We just wanted to leave from his house, when Thomas noticed that one dog was missing. It was laying most of the time under the stairs since it was too weak to walk lately. We were searching like crazy all around his house and then I saw him in the bushes...” Manu stopped ‘cause his voice broke.

Their sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. Marco gave Manu a tissue so he could blow his nose.

“I’m sorry I’d should tell you this guys. It...” his voice was still shaking.

“No, it’s ok. It’s not your fault after all” Philipp was trying to calm his friend for a bit.

“I think I should go to him” Robert was nervous. He wanted to run to Thomas, pull him close to his chest and let him cry. He wanted to comfort him, help him somehow. Do anything and not just sitting here, doing nothing.

“No. He needs to spend this time with his family” Manu was a little right. Müller’s loved their dogs and for them they were like a normal member of the family.

And when pizza came no one dared to speak again. No one, expect Mario.

“What happened to it?” he looked at Manu.

“This dog was old“Robert said, chewing his pizza that tasted so awful for him at this moment. He wished that he’ll spend a nice day with Thomas, laughing and joking, but all he got was sadness and feeling of uselessness.

 

Thomas looked awfully when Robert saw him at school. He was upset and absent with his thoughts. When Lewy reached him he saw his red eyes and felt guilty that he haven’t even text him that fatal day.

“Thomas... I’m so, so sorry” he pulled the taller one in his arms.

“Thanks...” was all he could say. “But I want to be alone today. I don’t feel like talking to anyone.”

“You should be with someone, Thomas”

“I want to be alone” he repeated and pulled him away. “Please” he walked away. Robert wanted to run after him, but Elis caught him by his arm and started to talk to him about something. _Great_.

 

Thomas hasn’t showed up at practice today, but everyone seemed to know why no there was no asking. Robert missed a lot and he needed to make an extra penalty practice with Manu as his punishment. When they finished and grabbed everything left from practice, he’d notices someone standing near. It was Thomas. Robert run over to him and smiled wide.

“Hey, I’ve thought you’re already home.” He tried to hug him and since the other one didn’t protest, soon he had him in his arms.

“No... I’ve made a small walk and came back to see how you guys play.” Thomas voice was quiet.

“Maybe you want to play for a bit? Couch already left so he won’t get mad that someone is still here.”

“No, thanks.” He took out from his backpack cigarettes. “Wanna one?”

“You really need to smoke?” Manu walked over to them, caring balls in a bag.

“Manu please...”

“Ok, ok. I just don’t want you to smoke too much. It’s not good for your health.”

“I just need something to relax a bit.” Thomas lighted one as Manu walked away.

“Will you wait for me?” Robert put his hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “I will walk you back home”

“Sure”

 

They next game was announced to be shortly after New Year’s Eve. Robert took extra practice with Mario and Marco, who stayed a little longer since their Christmas holidays started earlier. He’d invited Thomas over and they played two against two. On Friday team stayed a little longer so they could gave each other’s presents. Joshua was lucky to get two funny cases for his phone, Robert got a T-shirt with _Satan_ on it and Philipp now was keeping a megaphone in his hand.

“That’s not funny guys. I don’t scream at you this much”

“Yes you do” Thomas laugh (which made Robert extremely happy) “You scream so much that your voice starts to fade sometimes.”

When Manu opened the last present full of chocolates and big Nutella’s jar, Thomas was still sitting without his own.

“Hey what about me?” He was becoming impatient.

“Don’t worry princess you’ll get what you deserves.” Manu stood behind him and cover Thomas’s eyes with his hands.

“Hey!”

Mario walked in caring a special present. Robert took it from his hands smiling at his geniuses.

“Thomas, stand up please” He turn his head to blond who followed his instructions.

Everyone looked at them with smiles on their faces as Robert put _it_ in Thomas’s arms.

“What the...” Blond shivered in shock when he felt something warm licking his face.

“Happy Christmas” Manu took his hands from Thomas’s eyes and revealed a little puppy that was looking at him.

“Oh my God!” He smiled from ear to ear. “Look who we have here” he brought dog closer to his face and it started to lick his nose and forehead. “You’re so cute” as he said that dogs tail started to move fast with happiness. “Ok now, who gave him to me?” Thomas cuddle the little puppy to his chest looking around.

“Obviously not me” Manu padded puppy’s head and it started to lick his hand.

“So who?”

“Robert” everyone pointed their hands on Lewy who blushed at their move that surprised him.

“Thank you” Thomas smile was definitely the best thing that Robert saw in his life.

“Maybe you will name him after me to thank me” he laughed.

“It’s a girl you idiot”

 

First game after short break went great with scoring 3 goals by Robert. He was feeling great after Christmas he’d spend with his family. His rebuild friendship with Marco and new acquaintance with Mario made him even happier. He hoped that soon his old team will finally start to talk to him again just like Marco did. He was missing them a lot.

Next game was planned at the beginning of the February, but that wasn’t most important to him right now. All he wanted was to spend time with Thomas. Blond was totally in love with his new dog that liked to bite Roberts fingers when he was playing with little doggy. He could spend all day just chilling in his friend’s room with him and dogs while listening to music. Unfortunately snow made playing football in garden impossible. Also puppy started to use Thomas ball as its toy and they’ve lost it forever.

“When we will come to your place?” Thomas asked Robert when they were cuddling on the bed, with taller man pulling the smaller one to his chest.

“I prefer to spend time here. Your room feels much more comfortable.” He mumbled into his t-shirt moving his hand on blond’s hip.

“It tickles Robert” Thomas laughed a bit.

“You’re so ticklish dude” Robert moved his face closer to Thomas. “Wanna make out a little?”

“Seriously? Again?” he smiled.

“Maybe I just like it?” he kissed him softly.

“I’d prefer if you liked me” Thomas answered slowly, biting Robert’s lip.

“Of course I like you” Lewy moved his hand under Thomas t-shirt.

“Do you _love_ me?” he took his head in his hands and looked deep inside his eyes.

“What?...” Robert moved back.

“Do you love me?” Thomas sat up.

“Dude we’re bros. That’s all” he turned away. Looking into Thomas eyes was too painful. That can’t end like that. Why you brought that out man?

“Bros? Only? We’ve kissed! Many times! And... and... all this time we spend together. And you’re telling me that we’re _just friends_?” His was so angry that Robert started to felt bad.

“I’ve never told you that we’re going to be more.”

“But Robert...”

“I’m not gay, ok? We just friends, don’t make me repeat it over and over again.”

“Go away” Thomas curled up on his bed.

“Thomas...”

“GO AWAY AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!” he cowered his head with pillow. Robert bit his lip and grabbed his bag. When he was closing the door he heard snobs coming from Thomas direction. He didn’t look back.

 

**February**

Robert felt useless after first half of the game. He missed a lot of chances that Arturo gave him and Manu let in two goals. Couch was screaming at them angrily. Thomas wasn’t playing since he wasn’t feeling good lately that was showing in the way he played. No one knew it was Roberts fault.

“Thomas you’re going to change Julian on forward.” Ancelotti looked at him.

“Me? I can’t do it...” Thomas eyes looked at him begging for changing his mind.

“Yes you can! I’m sick of your humours this year. I don’t know what is it this time, but you need to start playing whatever happens in your life. This team needs you, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir...”

 

Robert ran to the opposite’s team goal. He felt adrenaline running through his veins. He needs to finish this. They can lose now. He spotted Thomas with a ball near him. Defender was almost touching him.

 _“Müller give it to me.”_ He thought. _“I’ll finish it”_

And ball flew in his direction. He jumped and kicked it in air, sending right in the corner of the goal. He felt on the ground and when he stood up, Thomas pulled him into hug, screaming with excitement.

“We did it! We did it!”

Next goal came again soon. This time it was Arturo’s assist but he was able to put it inside of the goal. “ _Now it’s a draw”_ Robert talked to himself. _“One more point and we’ll good”_

And they’ve scored it in the most spectacular way possible. Manu had a ball in front of him, when opponents were rushing to get it and score their third goal. He kicked it super high sending it at the other side of the field. That was their chance and Robert was sure to use it. He ran as fast as he can. He took the ball and avoided the defender, as he took his final shot. Eyes of everyone followed ball till it flew by the goalkeeper, hitting the net.

Lewandowski felt on the ground when Muller jumped at him with a rush of emotions. He pulled him close to him _. “Please don’t go away.”_ He asked him in his mind.

 

Celebrating in their locker room took ages. They were singing, dancing, screaming and doing many other things that Robert was unable to remember with adrenaline still in his veins. When team walked out in changed clothes and hair still wet after showers their friends surrounded them. In Mats arms jumped some blond dude almost crushing him to the ground. Simon Müller did the same thing with his brother, while Philipp was choking in his grandma’s arms. Robert smiled at this when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around to feel lips on his own and small hands on his cheeks. Elis was kissing him. Kissing. Him.

When he managed to pull her away he saw his teammates looking at him with shock and Simon standing alone.   _Fuck..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm always smiling about yours comments and it's real pleasure to respond to them. See you soon <3
> 
> EDIT: So there will be two more chapters :) I have most of the 5th one so if you want I can update it tonight :>


	5. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not funny to have couples all around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah in this chapter we have two more couples. And Thomas will go a little crazy. But don't kill me, there's is still one more chapter to go ;)

                Dating Elis was the most challenging think he ever did. She was beautiful and nice, but she wasn’t waking up any kind of desire inside him and Robert was forcing himself to act like his in love with her. He used to have fun with dating girls and flirting with them was his favourite thing to do after playing football. But everything was changed with Thomas... it wasn’t fun anymore. On the other hand Elis was his cover and he needed it. He wasn’t sure exactly for what. For his reputation or sick idea that took over his mind. However sometimes he enjoyed talking with her since she was really caring about him. He would love to be her friend.

                This day was cold, windy and snowy, perfect to stay at home but Robert was forced by his mother to go to school. Many of his classmates were sick today and he ended up sitting with Mats at the back of the class. Teacher allowed them to watch a movie about Sahara, but no one really was paying attention. Some of them were talking, others were sleeping and Mats was concentrated on the phone on his lap, texting with someone. He smiled a lot while he did it, looking like a teen girl whose crush looked at her.

                Robert saw over his shoulder “Benedikt” as the name of the contact. Was it this blond guy that almost crushed Mats after their last game? Then he notices a lot of hearts in their messages and kiss emojis. He blinked a couple of times, not believing in what he was looking at. Is Mats dating that guy? For real? A _dude_?

                “You know, it’s not nice to look at somebody’s messages” black haired brought Robert back on earth, turning off his phone.

                “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...” he felt bad for doing this. Great Robert, now one more person will thing that you’re an asshole. Good work, bro.

                “Ok. You’re not the first one who’s interested in my relationship with Benedikt.” Mats admitted, smiling wide. “Joshua almost broke his leg when he asked me about this while we were walking down the stairs.”

                “Wait. Relationship? So you’re dating a _guy_?” Robert was surprised. First time in his life he actually met someone with who he might talk about Thomas. Maybe he will give him an advice he was dying to get. How he can deal with it? No one is making fun of him for this? Robert never saw anything like this, maybe just a little laugh from Philipp or Manu, but nothing more. No consequences? Or maybe he’s too blind to see if someone from his team is being bullied.

                “Yeah. For two months now” he smiled. “Or three. I don’t know.” Mats laugh quietly. “I guess happy people don’t count time.”

                “You never told me about it”

                “You never asked”

                “Right...” he felt stupid and rub the back of his head. “So... you want to tell me about him?”

                “I thought you never ask. You really want to know?” Mats started to blush and that was the first time he’d seen him like that. When Robert nodded his head, he started to talk. “He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. He cares a lot about me and... Oh he’s so handsome. We met last year at game against his school and after it ended with a draw he walked over to me and asked if we could exchange our t-shirt” he laughed a bit. “I agreed. Next day I’ve found an invitation on facebook from him. That’s how we started to talk in every possible moment. Before school, after school, while lunch break, when we had a substitution. He came over to cheer for us at the final when we won despite the fact that he should be at school. He travelled half of country to get there. He’s mother was really angry at him.”

                “That’s a sacrifice” Robert laughed. No one should make their moms mad.

                “Yeah. I’ve invited him over for vacations. Then he invited me. And when he came over to me for a weekend two... or three months ago I’ve confessed to him about my feelings.”

                “And?”

                “And I have a boyfriend.” He was smiling so wide with happiness. He showed Robert a photo of them and he recognised the guy he saw earlier with Mats. He had short blond hair, serious face that contracted with smiling Mats with curly black hair.

                “Why haven’t you told anyone? I haven’t even seen a notification on facebook.”

                “I don’t feel a needing to tell everyone around me, especially on facebook. I’m sick of people who make their life public. If you ask I will tell you. A couple of guys from team know since it was hard to hide my happiness after that weekend. Philipp almost hugged me to death.”

                Robert felt like he should have notice that so why he didn’t? Was it all this events with Thomas? Or is he really a selfish bastard?

                “You’re upset” Mats noticed. “What’s up?”

                “Well... last moths were a little hard when it comes to love life” he confessed.

                “I didn’t know that dating Elis is such a challenging thing.”

                “It it Mats... when you don’t care about her” he bit his lip and looks at him. “I don’t love her.”

                “I can see it” He was acting really cool about it for now. “Well I use to have a crush on her year ago, but she wasn’t interested in me so I’ve gave up.”

                “You were interested in girl? But you’re gay...”

                “No, I’m not.” He made a serious face. “I love who I want to love that’s all. Why I need to name myself _hetero_ , _gay_ or I don’t know... _bi_. I’m who I am.”

                Robert felt stupid about what he’d just said and he looked at his hands. Mats gaze was making him feel uncomfortable and he wanted to run out from the classroom, hide somewhere.

                “Robert? Do you want to talk about it?” he put his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. It did worked because Lewy nodded his head after a minute.

                “Yeah... but not here. I don’t want anyone to hear about it.”

                “Sure.”

 

                Staircase was not really most pleasant place on Earth but no one showed up here, so it was safe to talk. Mats placed himself on one of the stairs, patting place next to him inviting Robert to sit there.

                “You can tell me now if you want” he smiled to him friendly.

                “I used to spend a lot of time with one guy” Robert was unable to find right words to call his relationship with Thomas.

                “That’s not a crime.”

                “We were kissing a lot...”

                “It’s ok”

                “He asked me if I love him and I said that we were only friends. He got mad and kick me out” Robert was trying to tell is as quick as he could. Memories of that day were his nightmares and less he was forced to talk about it, then better.

                Mats was silent for a minute like he needed to get courage to ask about something.

                “How do you feel about him?”

                This question made him think for a bit and finally he told the truth.

                “I love to spend time with him. He’s smile is breath taking and I would give everything to see it again” His words came out without any resistance. He needed to confess his feelings and Mats was the best person to do that now. “His kisses are the best. His eyes... “making a proper speech was impossible for him with emotions that took him over again. “I really miss him and I’d hurt him so much...” he hid his face in his hands.

                “Maybe you should tell him this?” Mats hugged him a bit. “Tell him about your feelings after you break up with Elis ‘cause he sure won’t take you serious if you will still date her after confession.”

                “But he hates me!”

                “Do you love him?” that was the hardest question ever asked and Robert needed to answer it right now, right here. He must be a man and face the challenge. Did he love Thomas? Seeing his friend made Robert’s stomach jump in happiness, his laugh making him smile. Even after that argue when Thomas score a goal and celebrate it with smile and his weird dance, Robert was starting to smile involuntarily. Was he really this blind?

                “Yes...” he felt his heart biting fast but at the same some kind of joy and relief. He loved Thomas and he would give everything for him.

                “So why don’t you go and tell him this?” Mats padded his back.

                “But what people will say?”

                “Why you need to care about it? It’s not their business. I’m dating a guy and no one gives a shit about it. So why they would about you?”

                “I’m more popular”

                “You don’t need to tell everyone around you. You’re not celebrity so stop taking care about what others are thinking. You can lose a love of your live so why would you care?”

                “You’re right Mats... You’re _fucking_ right.”

 

                Valentines Day sucks when you don’t have a date you’re dream to have. Robert gave Elis roses and watched her happiness with sadness deep in his heart. It should be Thomas not her. He lied to her that after lessons he need to get back home since his mother is not feeling well. He met with Mats under the school’s gate who greeted him with a big smile.

                “Ready for shopping?” he asked.

                “Yeah” Robert mumbled under his nose. He felt bad for lying and at the same time relief to spend this day without his fake love.

                “Don’t be so sad. You’re going to confess to him. You can be nervous but not sad.” He took him to the bus station, trying to keep the conversation going. Robert ended up listening about Benedikt but it made him forget about Thomas for a minute.

               

                Mats was really helpful but choosing a perfect gift for Robert was still hard. He’d decided to buy a big bouquet of roses and chocolates. It was mainstream but they were unable to think of something else. Plan was brilliant and created by Mats. Hummels asked Thomas to meet at park so he can talk about Benedikt. He was pretending that they were fighting lately and he needed advise from some who’s not serious like Philipp or Manu. But the one who will talk to Thomas will be Robert. Genius plan, right? Of course not. But who can tell this to that poor dorks?

                So Robert was walking towards Thomas’s direction, thinking again about what he’s going to tell him. Blond was looking at his phone, writing messages with someone. Was it Manu? Goalkeeper was really caring towards his best friend and he sure knows truth about them. Lewy noticed the way he looked at him and since that fatal day it was a deadly look. Manu didn’t talk to him now at all and each save he was able to do with Robert's attempt he celebrate with puckish grin. It wasn’t in his style, but people often act different when they’re angry.

                When he stood next to his ex-friend, he felt how his hands started to sweet and his heart beat fast again.  

                “Thomas...” he spoke and next words stuck in his throat. Blond great him with a rough “Hi”, but when he looked up at him his eyes opened in shock.

                “Flowers?” his voice sounded weird. Robert wanted to know what he was thinking.

                “Thomas it’s St. Valentine’s day and I wanted to apologise to you. That day I was too scared to realise what I feel towards you. I am sorry Thomas and I ask for your forgiveness.” He gave him the flowers and chocolates. His hearts bit even faster as he waited for response.

                “What do you feel towards me?” Thomas looked him deep in his eyes.

                “I... I love you”

                “Do you?” his voice was angry. Full of contempt and suspicion. Oh no, it wasn’t suppose to go like this. “So why did you bought the same roses for Elis? Why are you still dating her?” Thomas hissed through his teeth. “Do you think I’m stupid, Robert? I don’t care about you _liar_. What do you want from me? You like to have fun of somebody’s feelings?” he pushed him, but Robert somehow was able to stay on his feet. “Or maybe you like to experiment?”

                “No, it’s not like that! She’s just a cover!”

                Second later roses hit him in his face and he felt pain in his cheek. He was so surprised with this move that he’d felt on the ground. He touched it and when he looked at his fingers saw blood.

                “Never talk to me again, _bastard_ ” Thomas threw his presents on the ground and walked away. Robert was laying in the snow, feeling how he’s clothes were getting wet and he started to shiver from cold. But it could be cold of broken heart. Before he’d realised he was already crying.

                “Robert...” Mats was soon next to him. “I’m sorry, I was so wrong...”

                “You were right. I should have broken up with Elis before this. I’ve screw up.”

                “Oh no, your cheek... Come on, we need to take care of it” He took him to his house. Robert had three scars on his face, one big and two small. Remains of his love to Thomas...

 

                Marco was a good friend. He invited Robert over to his house for a weekend after Mario told him that Lewy wasn’t feeling good lately. Götze probably knew about this from Philipp or Mats who were really worried about him now, after they saw his cheek. At least they were on his side this time. Even Manu became a little worried and he actually allowed Robert to score a goal while last training match. Robert knew him enough when he jumped to late on propose.

                Now he had a little rest from the nervous atmosphere. Marco’s room wasn’t big, but comfortable. He had a lot of footballers and clubs posters, with pictures of his teams from previous schools and the one from high school. One of them took Robert's attention more than the others. It was on a desk next to laptop on which Robert was searching for a movie to watch with Reus. Marco’s and Mario’s faces were smiling at him, while they hug after winning eliminations. Both of their faces were red from effort that was needed to win against their opponent. But somehow Lewy had feelings that this was also a blush of feeling that this little dorks have for each other. It made Robert smile a little while he was waiting for his friend.

                “Here you go” Marco walked into the room with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, one he gave to Robert. “Mario called me. He wants to know if he can come for today’s match.”

                “Yeah, sure” Lewy took a sip from his cup. They were going to watch Bundesliga like their use to year ago.

                “Really?” Blond smiled wide. “That’s great!”

                “You seem to like him a lot” Robert played some song from Marco’s favourite band new album.

                “Well... he's a cool guy” Marco blushed as he sat next to him.

                “Just a cool guy? Or maybe something more?” he poke him with his elbow, almost making blond tip his chocolate.

                “What are you getting at?” he looked at him, drying his mouth with his sleeve.

                “Marco I know you enough to know if you like someone more that a friend”

                Marco’s face was tomato red as he rub back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. “Maybe… maybe you’re right. But he’s a guy.”

                “Marco don’t be a fool like me. I was stupid and I’ve lost someone I love because of this idiotic argument” he pointed at his cheek. “Do you want to end up like I did? Or maybe you want to get to a second base?”

 

                Robert was smiling at the view next to him. While he was watching football game with Marco and Mario, he’d noticed that his friends hold their hands together with blushes on their cheeks. He could hear the worst love confess in the kitchen a couple of minutes ago. He wanted to finish watching the game, but he knew that if he’ll stay, Marco won’t find courage to kiss Mario. He was a third wheel today.

                “Sorry, I’m tired. Finish without me” he stood up.  

                “What?” Mario looked at him surprised. “No. Stay.”

                “I really need a nap, bro.” He walked away and hid so he could watch them.

                Marco was a bit confused, but he wasn’t waiting too long. He freed his hand and put it on Mario’s shoulder pulling him closer. Younger man however was the first one to kiss him. Robert smiled at them while tears come down his cheeks. He should be the one kissing right now. With Thomas.

 

                When Marco entered his room he found Robert laying on his mattress, with headphones in his ear. He was sobbing under the quit. Blond felt bad for his friend. He had just make out on the couch with his (new) boyfriend while his friend suffers from broken heart. He laid himself next to him.

                “Robert...” he hugged him from behind. “If you want to cry in somebody’s shoulder...”

                “I don’t want to worry you...”

                “I’m here for you, that what friends are for.” He pulled him to his chest. Robert started to cry and his tears make Marco’s t-shirt wet. They’ve spend like this hour or so, when finally Robert felt asleep with exhaustion. Marco needs to do something with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon guys!
> 
> Edit: oh no, I should be sleeping, but I'm writing next chapter and I already have first half.


	6. Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy End? Maybe :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning I want to thank each of you who read this story, left kudos and especially for those who left a comment. I was so happy with every notification about them in my inbox. It amazing to have contact with people who read this story, to know what you think and tease with you a bit :P 
> 
> This chapter is shorter, but there’s nothing more to add here. 
> 
> At the same time I ready for a challenge. If you put a paring in comment and some key words I might think of one shot dedicated to you :) Thanks again!

**May**

 

                Playing against your former team is hard but Robert was now a part of a new one and he need to fight for them. His eyes were on the ball that Arturo passed in his direction. If he scores this, he’ll be able to make a first goal in this match just before the end of first half. Thomas was already surrounded by defenders. Great. So he needs to deal with this at his own. He run towards the goalkeeper and got ready to take a shot, just when someone hit him hard. His leg started to hurt so badly that he let out a cry of pain. Tears came down his cheeks when he fell on the ground. He saw Kuba falling next to him. Referee blow a whistle just before Thomas showed up on Robert site.

                “Are you ok?” his voice revealed worry. “Does it hurt?”

                “A little, but it’s going away...”

                “What the hell dude?” Thomas looked at Kuba, who already stood up and blond followed him. “You can’t play normally?” He almost attacked him, if not Arturo who caught him in time. “Let me go! This punk won’t...!” Thomas would probably say something rude, but his teammate covered his mouth with his hand so the only thing they could hear was incomprehensible mumble.

                “You ok?” Kuba reached his hand to Robert.

                “Yeah... I can play” he stood up with Kuba help. “Watch out next time.”

                Older guy bit his lip and turned away. Referee took out yellow card pointing it in Kuba direction. Ball was now a free kick for Thomas who passed it to Robert. He could score this with his head, but something in him made him send it in the wrong direction just above the goal. First half ended with bitterness on his teammates faces. He knew that he screw up.

                In the locker room couch gave them short instruction and when the time was out, all of them headed towards the field. Robert felt that he won’t be able to score now. There’s no way he could do this to his former friends. To Marco, Mario, Kuba... No way.

                “Robert?” this voice made his stomach tremble with butterflies sensations. After all this month’s his feelings towards Thomas became only stronger. He wanted him more. He loved him more. And when his eyes met his he wanted to hide himself in his arms even if he still had scars because of him.

                “Yes Thomas?” he tried to act cool with crossing his arms and making a serious face.

                “Don’t think that you’re playing against your former team” he put his hand on his shoulder. “You’re one of use, ok? We are like one.”

                “It’s not that easy... last year we were opponents and now I’m on the opposite side. That’s confusing.”

                “I know this feeling. When I was in elementary school I had the same situation and my coach sub me off because I was unable to do anything. Look... Yes last year we were opponents. But now...” he grabbed his head and pulled Robert’s forehead to his. “We are one. We are _The Deadly Duo_ and I’m going to make you score the victory goal, right?”

                “Why me?”

                “Because I own you something” for a moment he touched his cheek with scars, but soon he moved back and run to the field. Robert felt how his heart was beating fast, building something new inside of him. He’s right, he have a new team now. He must score for them. And Thomas... He hoped that _Mr Puberty Hair_ won’t fail.

 

                Götze lost the ball when Mats showed his amazing defence skills and soon Philipp passed it to the front. They had only ten minutes to score something or there will be an extra time. Robert was tired and he was worried about his leg that hurt him a little. Thomas took the ball easily and rushed to the front, looking towards Robert’s direction.

                _“I’m going to make you score”_ these words were echoing inside Robert’s head. This is it. That was the perfect moment.

                Thomas passed to him and Robert run next to defender, getting past them easily. But soon the other one was next to him. But he was clever enough to find a solution. He kicked the ball so it hit his opponent’s leg and flew away behind outline. The corner was for them. Thomas ran to hit it with a serious face. The tension was getting bigger with every second and when the whistle blow, ball headed towards Roberts direction. He jumped and...

                A loud scream from tribunes made him smile like a child. They did it. Before he could do anything, Thomas was pulling him to his chest, moving his hand through his hair almost crying from happiness. Soon Joshua jumped on them with Arturo and rest of the team.

                All they needed to do was waiting for the end. Marco tried to score something with Kuba, but ones again Mats showed his skills. He was hit with Marco’s elbow in head by accident just before the final whistle, but I was no need for referee to think about it. Team commanded by Philipp won. They were the champions.

 

                Robert moved towards group of people dressed in yellow. One of them was laying on the ground, crying from anger. His blond hair was wet from the sweet and his shirt was covered in grass.

                “Kuba?” he kneeled next to him.

                “Go away” he screamed.

                “You played very well today. In fact I thought that we were screwed.” Robert put his hand on Kuba’s back.

                “Why are you talking this?” he looked at him.

                “One year ago you were the one that comforted me. Now it’s my turn. Come on, stood up. You’re a captain after all.” He smiled to him.

                Kuba put himself together when he stood up.

                “It was a great game” Robert shook Kuba’s hand. “It was an honour to have you as my opponent.”

                “You’re not angry about that foul? I was acting crazy back then.”He rubbed back of his head, making an apologize look.

                “Nah. Leg hurts a bit, but it’s nothing.”

                “Hey! Wanna exchange shirts?” Thomas showed up next to them, making them jump in surprise.

                “Umm yeah sure” Kuba took off his own and gave it to Thomas, accepting his.

                “So maybe you want mine, _Scar_?” Marco smiled to Robert. He was calling him now after _The Lion King_ character because of his scars (obviously) and for being smart ass.

                “Why not, _Timon_ ” he handed his shirt to Marco. He thought that Reus’s hair and slim boy made him look like suricate.

                “Wow The Lion King, serious?” Mario smiled despite the fact that his eyes were red. “Who will I be then?”

                “Pumba” Marco smiled archly.

                “Hey!”

 

                Thomas took Robert for a celebration he’d witness last year. And it felt amazing. Singing with the crowd, hugging with teammates, taking the cup in your hands. Robert was crying again, but this time with happiness. His dreams came true and that will be the best day of his life. He’s only missing one thing now.

                When they walked into the tunnel, they were welcomed by some of their friends who were impatient to wait with congrats.

                “You little punk!” blond guy, who Robert recognized as Benedikt, ran over to Mats jumping into his shoulder. “You were amazing today!” He almost crushed him to the ground again, but his time Mats was able to keep on his legs. He smiled wide and pulled his boyfriend into a big hug, almost picking him up from the ground. “Oh no you’re going to have a bruise” Benedikt touched Mats forehead where Marco’s elbow hit him before.

                “Please, don’t kiss now.” Philipp laughed looking at them and his eyes met two middle fingers pointing in his direction. “Hey!” he put hands on his hips. “Some respect for captain!”

                Benedikt only grinned as he kissed his boyfriend cheek.

                Thomas’s arm was resting on Robert shoulder, while they smiled and joked together at the scene they saw. But blond’s smile faded when he saw Elis walking in their direction. He moved away from Robert.

                “Hey Robert” Elis pulled her hand around Robert and he hugged her back. “You did well today.” Her sweet voice made Thomas wince with anger.

                “Oh my God” he mumbled under his nose and when he wanted to walk away, girl grabbed him by his arm.

                “Thomas wait” she looked at him, moving away from Robert. “You need an explanation.”

                “I don’t need it. I’m happy that you’re so in love in each other...” his voice showed completely different emotions.

                “We’re not together anymore”

                Everyone looked at them with shock, including Thomas. “What?”

                “I needed to tell her the truth.” Robert didn’t care that everyone was listing to him. His reputation is nothing for him without his love. He needs Thomas.

               

                Day before, when they’ve finished last practice, Robert invited Elis to a park. She already knew that this is going to be a break up and she wasn’t really mad about it. She loved Robert, but like a brother. Desire was an unfamiliar word for them when they were together and breaking up was just a matter of time. She didn’t even know why she tried to be with him. He liked football and dating a player was her dream, but was Robert really the guy for her? Well now she could easily answer “No”.

                They were sitting on the blanket near the water, looking at the birds that came closer to them. They feed them with bread they’ve bought earlier. Finally Robert spoke up.

                “Elis I like you, but... I’m not the right man for you.” His voice was calm and delicate as the last thing he wanted is to hurt her. She was quiet so he continued. “It’s nothing wrong with you, it’s me. I... I in love with somebody else. I always was I just haven’t realised it.”

                “Who?” she forced him to look her into her eyes by grabbing his head in her hands.

                “I don’t know is this a right idea to say who this person is”

                “Thomas right? That’s why he was angry when we started dating. Am I right?”

                His eyes opened in shock not believing that it was THIS obvious. Did other people knew as well? She was still waiting for response so he nodded his head in agreement. 

                “I don’t mind. In fact I wanted to be just friends...”

                “Really?”

                “Now let’s get you this boy ‘cause I’m sick of your sadness and now I know how I can make you smile again”

 

                “And that’s all” Elis smiled to Thomas. “We’re just friends and this dork is in love with you like mad.”

                “Well like this was a secret” Joshua rolled his eyes.

                “What do you mean?” Robert looked at him.

                “You both acted so weird all year that it was easy to think of explanation.” Jérôme started to laugh. “You’re both not a good actors you know?”

                “Thomas...” Robert grabbed his hand with fast beating heart. “I was wrong. So wrong. Will you forgive me?”

                Blond bit his lip, looking in all possible directions before he’d found courage to look inside Robert’s eyes. “I already did” he hugged him close.

                “Come on, just kiss already!” They both heard Kuba screaming. Older man was standing next to Marco and Mario who were at the edge of bursting into laugher.

                Robert smiled, but Thomas was the one who brought their lips together.

 

               Thomas was first time at Roberts place and he felt happy about it. After dinner with Lewy’s sister and mother they were alone in his room, with dogs sleeping near their door. Both women went for shopping so they had a few hours before they come back. Maybe days. You know how some women can get lost while searching for clothes.

               They were cuddling on the bed, smiling from ear to ear, while taller man was pulling smaller to his chest, stroking his hair. Robert started to move his hand on Thomas hip, making him laugh.

               “It tickles, Robert”

               “You’re so ticklish dude” Robert kissed his neck. “Wanna make out?”

               “Again? You only think about one thing!” Thomas rubbed Robert's cheek. “Ok, only if you say _this_.”

               “I love you” Robert looked him in the eyes. “I love you so much” he kissed him hard and Thomas murmured with pleasure. “I love you, love you...” he said between kisses.

               “Well I kinda like you” he pulled Robert away a bit from himself.

               “Don’t even try to joke, Thomas” he kissed him again. Soon he was under Thomas who took off his shirt.

               “I love you, idiot.” He smiled. “How couldn’t I love my boyfriend?”

               They started to kiss again, more clothes landing next to bed.

              “Don’t think you will top, darling.” Devilish grin showed up on Thomas face.

              “Just shut up and kiss me. I was waiting enough”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s end already. What am I suppose to do now D:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
